The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lagerstroemia plant, commonly known as Crape Myrtle, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Brew Ha Ha’ or the “new plant.” ‘Brew Ha Ha’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant and is the result of an ongoing breeding program to produce new and improved garden worthy plants for the ornamental market. The new plant was the result of pollination in an isolation block in August of 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA using the unreleased proprietary hybrid H10-11-22 (not patented) as the seed or female parent and the male or pollen parent is ‘Cherry Mocha’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,281. The new plant was given the breeder code 12-27-9.
Lagerstroemia ‘Brew Ha Ha’ was initially asexually propagated by stem cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in 2014. The resultant plants from successive generations have demonstrated that the new plant has remained stable and true to type in multiple and successive generations of asexual propagation.